


No Light

by KiannaKitter



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A MonChevy video to the tune of No Light by Florence + the Machine. I know, it's another gay couple. I swear it's not on purpose. I don't see gender, I see chemistry and these two are just so intense. Sucked me right in from the start. Even if I don't really understand their bizarre need to slap each other around. But ya know, each to their own, I don't judge.





	No Light




End file.
